Electronic devices which process secure data, such as cryptographic keys, should be protected against attacks like fault attacks and side-channel analysis. One approach to counter attacks is the introduction of dummy calculations which are introduced in a processing flow. However, not only the execution of dummy operations but also the generation of dummy data to be processed in dummy operations costs processing power and it is therefore desirable to have approaches allowing an efficient generation of dummy data.